Homes and Hearts
by GhostAuthor
Summary: I was upset over the lack of Rumbelle in the last episode, so I wrote a little something to explain it.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"It's nothing like the Dark Castle," Mr. Gold said as he unlocked the door for Belle. "but it's a house."

Belle stepped inside and looked around. The house was filled with items and antiques of all kinds, and each item seemed to be covered in a layer of dust.

"You still like to collect strange things, I see. And you still refuse to clean."

A small smile formed on Gold's lips. "I clean...Sometimes."

"Sure you do. That's why you asked for me to live with you all those years ago."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "That was a spur of the moment decision. You were there and looked beautiful in the dress. I couldn't help myself."

Belle smiled and it soon turned into a small yawn. "I never pegged you for a person that acts on impulse."

Despite her attempt to hide it, Gold noticed her yawn. She'd had a long day. They both had really, but she probably hadn't been in a real bed in decades. Anger surged through him at the thought of his darling Belle sleeping on a cot in a cold basement, but he quickly let it go. Regina was busy battling with her own conscience, and he had his Belle in arms again.

"I'm not, but you were a special case. Would you like dinner before bed, dearie? I'm nowhere near as good a cook as you were, but I'm sure I could find something."

"Thank you but I don't think I could stomach anything right now."

"Alright. How does a warm bath before bed sound then?"

Belle kissed his cheek. "That sounds wonderful, Rum."

Gold smiled at her before peeling his jacket off of her. "Up the stairs and it's the second door on your left. I'll see if can find something for you to sleep in while you're in there."

* * *

After enjoying the first hot bath she'd had in decades, Belle thoroughly cleaned her hair before forcing herself out of the tub. Rumpelstiltskin had given her one of his shirts and a pair of his flannel pants bot of which were a bit too large for her . Her imprisonment by the Queen had made her loose a great deal of weight. Belle almost hadn't recognized the woman in the bathroom's mirror when she looked. Now, she stood outside the door of Gold's bedroom trying to find the courage to knock. After a while, she knocked softly, but he heard her anyway.

"Come in."

Belle opened the door slowly. The room was not what she expected. She'd never seen his room when they lived together in the Dark Castle, but this room seemed to fit him perfectly. Unlike the rest of the house, there was very little in the room. A bed, a bedside table, a dresser, and a wardrobe that she guessed held the suits he wore were the only things in the room. The curtains were tightly closed, and she wouldn't be surprised if they had been nailed down. At the thought of nailed down curtains, Belle laughed.

"What's funny, dearie?"

She smiled at him "Are these curtains nailed down, too?"

"No. They're not, but I take it you didn't come here just to ask about my curtains."

"I didn't. I came to say thank you. For everything."

He smiled warmly at her. "None are needed, dearie. You've made today the happiest I've had in a while. You don't know how much I've missed you. Is there anything else you need before bed?"

"Well there was-Never mind. It's silly."

He caught her arm before she could leave and pulled her to him. "Please Belle. If there is anything you want, anything you need, I won't rest until I've gotten it."

Belle smiled up at him. His words were sincere and warmed her heart. Around her he spoke only the truth, but he would never do it in public. She knew that now.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you until I fell asleep. It sounds even sillier now that I've said it."

The warm smile from before returned. "It's not silly. You've been alone for decades save for the Queen, and I doubt she was very good company. You can stay with me as long as you need."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

He brushed a strand of her hair back softly. "Positive."

Gold tugged her hand and pulled her towards the bed. He let her under the covers first before climbing in behind her and hugged her to him. In all actuality, he was glad that she'd come to his room. Even since she'd returned, he'd been hesitant to let her out of his sight. He'd be able to sleep easier with her in his arms, and she would remind him that this day hadn't been a dream in the morning. Belle did not protest and instead buried her head in his shoulder. She felt like a porcelain doll in his arm. Her imprisonment had made her so thin that he feared he would break her if he held too tightly.

"Rum," she said, startling him.

"Yes, dearie?"

"I'm sorry for leaving. I was just so angry with you, but I don't want you to change just for me."

"Don't apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said. I promise to be honest with you from now on just as I promised to protect you. I won't lose you again."

"I don't want to leave you either, and I won't. No matter how bad you think yourself to be, I am not giving up on you."

He looked down at her then. Her words were firm, and there was a spark he hadn't seen in years in her eyes. His brave Belle meant every word and would fight to prove it. Without a word, he lowered his head and kissed her. She returned it with equal passion, and the two pulled away breathless.

"I love you, Belle."

"I love you, too." She smiled lazily up at him before yawning again.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

Belle yawned again before finally drifting off to sleep. Gold sat and held her for a moment, softly casting a protection spell over her and the entire house just in case. Regina and the Charmings may be off his back, but there were many who would gladly use her to get to him. One way or another, she would be protected. No more harm would come to his Belle while he was alive.

* * *

The next morning Belle awoke when a very pleasing aroma reached her nostrils. She opened her eyes to find Mr. Gold standing over her with a small smile and a tray of food in his hands.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"Hmm. Wonderful. What's all this?"

"Breakfast. You didn't eat last night, and you need to get some food in you."

"How did you get up the stairs with the tray?"

"It was slightly difficult, but I managed. Now, eat up. I'm not leaving until you do."

He carefully placed the tray in her lap and sat next to her. It was then that Belle noticed that he was already dressed before her stomach drew her attention back to the food before her. The first bite quickly reminded her just how hungry she was before she realized what exactly he'd said.

"You're leaving?"

He brushed a messy auburn strand away from her face. He would never get tired of seeing her like this. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him every night so that he could see it first thing every morning.

"It's only for a few hours, darling. I have a few things to finish up at the shop, and I'll be home before sunset. Explore the house if you want, but I don't recommend leaving. Things are a bit…hectic in town at the moment."

"How hectic?"

"Very hectic. That's why we're leaving here in a few days, maybe sooner if I finish with everything here quickly."

"Alright." She caught his wrist before he pulled away. "Be careful."

"I will." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss before leaving her to her half-eaten breakfast.

* * *

That evening, Mr. Gold stalked into his home and was about to slam the door behind him when he noticed something. His house was nearly spotless. A few things had yet to be dusted, but the house was way cleaner than it had been when he left Belle this morning. Belle. In his anger over the town border, he'd forgotten to check on Belle. She'd obviously cleaned while he was away, but where was she now?

Looking into his living room, Gold spotted auburn hair poking out from underneath a blanket on his couch. Upon further inspection, he found that Belle was asleep with a book on her chest. Ignoring the twinge of pain from his knee, Gold knelt beside her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She returned it even in sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"You're home. I cleaned up a bit while you were gone. The place was filthy."

He smiled at her words. "I know. I saw it when I came in. I see you found the books as well."

Belle blushed. "I found them and started reading. I must have dozed off."

"It's alright. You don't have to clean while you're here. You're not a maid this time."

"I know, but I want to. This place could use a woman's touch until we leave."

Gold sighed. "About that...Things have changed, Belle. It looks like were stuck here until I can come up without something else."

She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. "It'll be alright, Rum. We'll make the best of it until you figure out something like I know you will."

Mr. Gold found himself smiling back at her nodded. "Yes, we will."

"Good." Belle sat up but did not release his hand. "Now, you still owe me the full story of your son."

_**FIN**_


End file.
